1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to handles. More particularly, the invention relates to handles fastenable to a container and which provide a lightweight, yet strong and stable platform for carrying the container.
2. Prior Art
Handles of one kind or another have been manufactured and used for as long as there have been things to carry. In particular, container handles have experienced significant advances in design and manufacture over the years to provide hidden handles, handles that are maintained away from the container wall, handles which lock in various positions and spring loaded handles. While all of these handles are useful for their intended purposes, they have drawbacks of one kind or another such as excessive weight, excessive size, excessive expense and unacceptable generation of forces in particular areas which may not be desirable. One prior art handle provides significant reduction of stresses in the handle allowing lighter, less expensive materials to be used. This has been a great benefit to the art. Unfortunately, U.S. Pat. No. 5,461,755 is relatively large and can only be employed on larger containers. This is due in part to the size of the stationary bracket that holds the handle to the container. Reducing the size of the bracket and reconfiguring its function is the subject of this disclosure.